The goal of this program is the successful training of the next generation of cognitive psychologists with a specific emphasis on basic processes and individual variation in cognition. NIH has underscored the importance of applying behavioral research to the study of a wide variety of health problems from autism to addiction and aggressive behavior. The training proposed here addresses that need by focusing on individual differences in cognition and learning. The application of cognitive psychology to these issues emphasizes the role of individual differences in cognition, training, and motivation as they interact with social and educational structures. In order to deal effectively with this wide range of applications, the next generation of cognitive psychologists needs to master a core set of research methodologies and theoretical approaches. This proposal focuses on three specific pathways for training cognitive psychologists interested in the study of individual differences in cognition. The first pathway introduces the trainee to the methods and theories of cognitive neuroscience. Methods here include imaging techniques (FMRI, ERP, PET), psychometric evaluation, lesion studies, and work with specific clinical populations. The second pathway exposes the trainee to the methods and theories of cognitive development. Methods here include microgenetic analysis, gesture-speech studies, naturalistic observation, modeling, and strategy choice analysis. The third pathway emphasizes understanding of variation in normal adult cognitive functioning. Methods here include protocol analysis, implicit learning paradigms, studies of working memory, and investigations of problem-solving. Each trainee will be committed to exploring in detail one of these three pathways. However, all trainees will also learn something about methods and theories in all three pathways. In this way, trainees will be given the tools needed to produce high quality research on the roots of individual variation in human cognition.